


Goodbye

by jucee



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai knows that this is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

He grumbles all the way home on the train, about _drunk old men and their drunk old men demands_ , and for once the wary looks he gets from the people around him aren’t because of you. You listen silently to his irritated mumblings, but there’s something tugging at your chest, like a hook buried deep inside that pulls, and pulls, and the train arrives at Tokyo Station just as you clench your fists to restrain yourself from trying to dig the hook out.

He enters the house as he always does, letting the door bang shut behind him and toeing his shoes off without replacing them in the shoe cabinet and yelling out a casual _I’m home!_ as if he has only been out for the morning, and not one and a half days. He collapses on his bed and grumbles some more about how tired he is, and the hook pulls, and pulls, and you say, _Hikaru, let’s play a game_.

He refuses, not surprisingly, but you insist until he drags himself from the bed and slumps down before the goban, with both goke resting under his fingers, and in between every gesture of your fan he yawns and rubs his eyes. The tugging at your chest is constant now, inexorable, and you _know_ , a cold knowledge that chases down your spine. You know that this is the end. 

So you say, _Hikaru... Hikaru? Can you hear me? Hikaru, it was fun being with you every day. Thank you, Hikaru._

_Goodbye._

But he can no longer hear you, and then you can no longer hear yourself.


End file.
